Rainstorms
by toria55
Summary: Jack and Laura - one part story


Title: Rainstorms  
  
Author: toria55  
  
Rating: R Spoilers: None. This was first posted 3/26/2003. This is just a one parter that was done for a challenge of sorts.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and all it's characters are owned by JJ Abrams and ABC. This story is not intended to infringe on the copyrights of the original creators. It is written for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for profit in any way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had been on a mission for 8 days. The mission went well. He wasn't scheduled to return home for another day, but he managed to hitch a ride on a cargo plane allowing him to get home a day early.  
  
He'd only been married a year and a half and his job was causing him to be away from home way too much. But Laura was wonderful, she never nagged him about his many trips and she was always interest in what he did while he was gone. He felt guilty because sometimes he told her things he really shouldn't be sharing with her.  
  
He arrived home at 3:25. Laura usually got home around 4:30. This gave him a chance to shower and change his cloth. If she were up to it, he'd take her out to dinner and then bring her home for some romance.  
  
After his shower he dressed in khakis and a cotton shirt. He didn't bother with shoes and socks, he figured he'd wear sandals to the restaurant. He went downstairs to wait for his wife. He sat in his favorite easy chair. When he woke, the room was dark. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:30. He called out for Laura, thinking that she found him sleeping and just didn't want to wake him.  
  
When she didn't answer his call, he checked the garage and found that her car was not there. He told himself not to panic, if something happened, someone would have called. She could be working late at the university or she could have gone to dinner with someone.  
  
He called her office, but there was no answer. He waited until 9:30 and when she still wasn't home, he called Julie Straus, the head of the English Department. Julie didn't know where Laura was; she left work at noon.  
  
At 10:15 it started to rain.  
  
At 11:00 he called various hospital's to see if any one named Laura Bristow had been admitted. He was relieved to find that she hadn't been.  
  
At 12:05 he started calling various police departments. They had no record of a Laura Bristow having any kind of police trouble. The police told him to relax; she'd be home with a reasonable explanation. Jack hung up on the one officer that suggested he check the local motels, for her car.  
  
By 12:35 panic had set in. She left work early. It's after midnight and she's still not home. He was angry with himself as he kept recalling the motel remark. He decided that maybe he should drive around to see if he could find her, but where would he look?  
  
Just as he was grabbing his keys to leave, he heard the garage door open. The garage was attached to the house. He hurried to the kitchen door to meet her. Because he was so panicked with worry, his concern came out as anger. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled louder than he should have, after all it wasn't her fault he came home a day early.  
  
"Take it easy Jack, you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow." Laura said.  
  
"So what, you stay out until the middle of the night, when I'm not here?" he said, still sounding accusatory.  
  
"Calm down Jack, it's not the middle of the night." She tried to remain calm herself.  
  
"It's almost one in the morning." He yelled, "Where the hell have you been since noon?"  
  
"Oh, no." Laura thought, "how did he know?" It was her turn to panic. She couldn't tell him that she spent the afternoon and evening with her KGB contact being given instructions on her newest assignment. An assignment she wasn't looking forward to, but was committed to carrying out.  
  
She decided that this was one of those times when the best defense is a good offense. She decided to turn the tables on him. "What are you accusing me of, Jack?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not accusing you of anything," he told her. "I just want to know where you've been."  
  
As she wasn't expecting him to be home, she hadn't prepared a flawless story to account for her whereabouts. Her answer to him was, "who do you think you are? You're gone weeks at a time, I have no idea where you are or who you're with and you stand there demanding to know where I've been?"  
  
She pushed him aside and told him to get out of her way.  
  
"What is this?" he wondered to himself. "What is she hiding?"  
  
As she pushed past him, he grabbed her by the elbow and asked, "What the hell's the big deal, just tell me where you were."  
  
She yanked her arm from his hand and kept walking. For some reason she felt she had to leave the house. She went out the patio door, ignoring the fact that it was pouring downing rain.  
  
Jack watched from the doorway. He was really getting annoyed with her behavior. "What's wrong with you? Get in the house." He called to her.  
  
She ignored him and continued to walk away. She walked off the patio and onto the grass. As she did so her heels caught in the rain soaked grass, causing her to lose her footing and fall.  
  
He saw her fall and ran to her. He knelt down beside her as the rain came down and quickly soaked the both of them. He tried to help her up, but she struggled to get away from him. "Are you OK?" In spite of her rain soaked face, he could tell that some of the water running down her face was tears. He hadn't seen her cry before. It hurt him to realize that he was the cause of it. "Laura please, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not accusing you of anything, I promise. I trust you Laura; I was just scared that something happened to you."  
  
At first she struggled to get away, but he won't loosen his grip around her. As she relaxed in his arms she realized that she had successfully turned the tables on him. He was now the one on the defense.  
  
He looked down at her. She looked beautiful, even with her rain and mud streaked face. He couldn't resist; he lowered her back on the muddy rain soaked grass and started to kiss her. It started to rain harder as his kiss grew harder. The kissing broke just as a loud burst of thunder erupted. The thunder startled her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I missed you," he said as he worked his hand up her skirt and down into her panties. With the palm of his hand and his fingers, he massaged her buttock.  
  
"I missed you too." She said as her body responded to his touch.  
  
He smiled at her and asked, "did you ever make love in a rainstorm?"  
  
There was a sound of excitement in her voice when she responded, "Someone could see us."  
  
Jack assured her that was unlikely, "Uh uh, there's no moon tonight and everyone's asleep." Then he whispered in her ear, "and the storm will cover up any noise we might make."  
  
He got up on his knees and watched the rain pour down on her. His breathing sped up as he saw her water logged blouse cling to her body. He again reached under her skirt only this time he slid her panties and panty hose off. Then he undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. While she watched him lower his pants, she spread her legs in anticipation of what he was going to do to her. He covered her body with his and entered her quickly.  
  
"Ohhhh, " she cried as he penetrated her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips in time to the rhythm that he had set.  
  
While Jack was building to his climax Laura thought to herself. "My KGB training worked. I made him forget that.. .." She lost her concentration as she felt him go deeper into her. "Ahh, ahh oh, yes," she said involuntarily as she felt him riding deep inside of her.  
  
She was still trying to concentrate on her KGB training. "My job is to convince him that I'm his faithful wife. I have no feelings for him," she said as she arched her back into him.  
  
"He is just an assignment," she said as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.  
  
"He's a fool to think this means anything to me," she said as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.  
  
Then she felt his body shudder and felt his heat explode inside of her. Within seconds she felt her own body come to the edge of it's climax. Her heart rate sped up. Lightening struck the ground near them just as she lost control and her juices flowed and mixed with his. At least she thinks it was lightening that made the ground tremble under her just now.  
  
"We should probably go in, before we get hit by lightening," she said to him, once she caught her breath.  
  
"Too late, I was struck the day we meet." he said as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.  
  
The End 


End file.
